Yeadon, Pennsylvania
Yeadon is a borough in Delaware County, Pennsylvania, United States. It borders the City of Philadelphia. The population was 11,762 at the 2000 census. Geography Yeadon is located at (39.932862, -75.251540) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 11,762 people, 4,696 households, and 2,967 families residing in the borough. The population density was 7,297.1 people per square mile (2,820.7/km²). There were 4,958 housing units at an average density of 3,075.9 per square mile (1,189.0/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 79.77% African American, 15.56% White, 0.21% Native American, 0.89% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.41% from other races, and 2.15% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.02% of the population. There were 4,696 households out of which 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.6% were married couples living together, 20.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% were non-families. 32.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.09. In the borough the population was spread out with 24.5% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 22.7% from 45 to 64, and 15.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 79.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 74.1 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $45,550, and the median income for a family was $55,169. Males had a median income of $39,830 versus $35,118 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $22,546. About 12.5% of families and 14.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.1% of those under age 18 and 6.7% of those age 65 or over. History Yeadon and its surrounding land were once part of New Sweden. During that era, Yeadon was known as the Swedish settlement of Mölndal (founded in 1645). The Borough of Yeadon took its name from Yeadon Manor, which takes its name from Yeadon, West Yorkshire, in England. Notable residents * Betsy Ross, who according to legend sewed the first flag of the United States. Betsy Ross never actually lived in Yeadon, but rather spent some time buried there, in Mount Moriah Cemetery, before being exhumed to be re-buried in the city of Philadelphia. * H.H. Holmes (real name: Herman Mudgett, 1861–1896) Famous serial killer who is believed to have killed over 200 young women during the Chicago 1893 World's Columbian Exposition is buried in the Holy Cross Cemetery. * Frank Tinney, Philadelphia-born vaudeville comedian buried at Holy Cross Cemetery. Tony Taylor, second baseman for Philadelphia Phillies in 1960's and 1970's Rose Coyle, Miss America 1936 Education William Penn School District serves Yeadon. * Bell Avenue Elementary School (K-6) * Evans Elementary School (K-6) * Penn Wood Middle School (7-8) (Darby) * Penn Wood High School, Cypress Street Campus (9-10) * Penn Wood High School, Green Ave Campus (11-12) (Lansdowne) References External links *Borough of Yeadon *Fire Department *Police Department *Yeadon Public Library Category:Settlements established in 1893 Category:Boroughs in Delaware County, Pennsylvania Category:Boroughs in Pennsylvania